


Only You

by alisayamin (sh_04e)



Series: YoI Oneshots [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Cute, Endearments, Fluff, Frustration, Its just fluff no seriously, Languages and Linguistics, Love, M/M, Pet Names, Post-Canon, Victor knows Yuuri best, Yuuri in Russia, pair skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sh_04e/pseuds/alisayamin
Summary: Mila was leaning beside the audio player with Georgi on her right and Yuri on her left. She saw Victor skating towards Yuuri and-“..Did he just-.. spoke French? To Yuuri?”The three Russian rinkmates frowned as they tried to pick up the conversation between the two further out on the ice.Then Yuri suddenly looked impressed at Yuuri, “He replied.”Georgi’s eyes were wide, “IN FRENCH”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GabyElle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabyElle/gifts).



Despite the many times Yuuri was late to the ice rink for practice back in Hasetsu, he was actually very punctual once he set his mind to it. Sometimes Victor found himself arriving later than his own student. Yakov always gave him a side glare but it’s not like Victor was late, he was relatively on time. Everyone was just earlier than he was.

Expecting the customary glare from Yakov, he was surprised when Yakov’s glare was set on the ice.

Victor walked to his coach and handed him the extra cup of coffee he brought with him, “Which one of yours is it this time?” Clearly a frown meant one of the skaters weren’t performing to a certain standard.

“It’s yours.” Yakov replied before silently sipping his coffee.

It’d only been a month since Yuuri made his home rink in Russia. He was almost always in control of his practices after the Grand Prix Finals in Spain, both in jumps and program rehearsals. But it’d been awhile since Victor had seen him so riled up.

Victor focused his eyes on Yuuri. Everything was off about his skating. He was too impatient, too anxious, his jumps had bad take-offs and awful landings (if he even landed them). Victor could hear Yuri shouting at Yuuri for the 100th time probably since they started practicing. It was a little cute how much Yuri cared and worried for the Japanese skater.

Instead of being worried himself, Victor smiled. It really had been a while since Yuuri was such a mess. There were too many things on Yuuri’s mind. Something must have went up in Yuuri’s head to trigger his restlessness without Victor’s knowledge. Yuuri wasn’t exactly open with his problems and worries but it didn’t take Victor much anymore to see something was bothering Yuuri.

And unlike a few months ago, Victor would never force Yuuri to face his anxiety or try to ‘fix Yuuri’. What he could do though, was remind Yuuri that Victor was there for him. And there was a beautiful way to get that fact through Yuuri’s consciousness.   

“Yakov, can I borrow the ice for 10 minutes?”

Yakov gave him a weird look but didn’t say anything to state any disagreement. That was good enough for Victor who went to a bench to put his skates on. Before stepping on the ice, Victor put a CD into the audio player.

 

* * *

 

Being asked to ‘stay on the side and watch’ should have been a little offensive. But being told to later hit the play button so that Yuuri could have a private 10-minute lesson with his coach made Mila feel 200% better. She never understood the dynamic but was curious and Victor _never_ showed his personal lessons before.

Mila was leaning beside the audio player with Georgi on her right and Yuri on her left. She saw Victor skating towards Yuuri and-

“..Did he just-.. spoke French? To Yuuri?”

The three Russian rinkmates frowned as they tried to pick up the conversation between the two further out on the ice.

Then Yuri suddenly looked impressed at Yuuri, “He replied.”

Georgi’s eyes were wide, “IN FRENCH”

 

* * *

 

After another ‘smooth’ landing on his arms and knees, Yuuri panted and stood up with frustration screaming in every muscle of his body. He just- He couldn’t think straight. He had arrived before everyone else and he didn’t want Victor to come and see him fumble like he used to. He was better than that. But no matter how hard he tried, every effort he put into his jumps just wasn’t working that morning.

Without his glasses, he could only estimate who the people surrounding him were. Sharing the rink with other skaters was fine. What wasn’t fine was how he couldn’t properly land a single jump since he stepped on the ice. Yuri’s (encouraging) shouts did nothing but fuel Yuuri’s frustration.

Gaining his composure from his 28th tumble, he realized how quiet the rink had gotten. No blades were gliding on ice. He didn’t manage to get a good look around before he saw someone skating towards him.

Victor’s smile was not of pity, it was a knowing smile.

_“À quoi penses-tu, mon chéri?”_

Yuuri hated how Victor could make him smile from that endearing term alone. Yuuri didn’t know French before he met Victor. But the past year, he had learnt plenty of Russian and French since Victor was not limited to spending time with Yuuri in just English.

Victor was right in front of him, still smiling gently.

“Don’t call me that.” But there was no heat in Yuuri’s words, just the sparkle in his eyes and the slight laugh in his voice.

“ _Mon trésor? Mon ange?_ ” Victor leaned in closer and closer towards Yuuri, until he could wrap his arms around Yuuri and rest his entwined hands on the small of Yuuri’s back. Victor whispered the last term, for only Yuuri to hear, “ _Mon petit cochon?_ ”

At the last one, Yuuri broke out into a giggling smile, “ _Je ne parle pas français._ ”

Victor leaned his forehead against Yuuri’s, noses bumping, lips just an inch apart, “Liar” he accused fondly.

After a few deep breaths, Yuuri finally sighed, “I’m okay. Just-.. A lot in my head.”

“Will you skate with me?”

Yuuri’s eyes met Victor’s. That question held a lot of meaning for Yuuri. And given how scarce Victor actually asked, it meant a lot to Victor too.

“Yeah…” Yuuri answered dazedly, “Yeah I’d like that…”

Victor turned to Mila and gave a curt nod. He avoided humoring his rinkmates’ smug faces and smirks. Victor and Yuuri were old news but it still amused (impressed) a lot of people of how open they were with their relationship.

Leading Yuuri out to the center, Victor allowed Yuuri to take the rink. Their song; their pair program, all its elements, were components that Yuuri already knew by heart. And the moment he became in tune with the music, all thoughts were erased from his mind. It was just him, the ice, and Victor.

Yuuri’s jumps were flawless. His mind was at peace. And when Victor joined him, Yuuri’s body was relaxed and compliant. Victor lifted him effortlessly as they waltzed on the ice. Their audience could only watch in awe. Towards the end though, they both fumbled on the final lift and they ended up falling together and sliding on the ice.

Victor took the brunt of the fall but Yuuri had cushioned his hand under Victor’s head on time to avoid any serious blows.

Over the sound of Yakov’s angered shouts and their rinkmates’ worried cries, all Victor could hear was Yuuri’s laugh.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR SORRY IM LATE BUT AAAAAAAYYY 
> 
> And please feel free to fix my French cuz my friend Mika likes to mess with me sometimes but he's not a native French speaker so yeah.. Here's what Victor and Yuuri roughly said:
> 
> What are you thinking about, my darling?
> 
> My treasure? My angel?
> 
> My little pig? 
> 
> I dont speak French


End file.
